


Happy Birthday, Sincerely Marinette

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya being nosy, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Jagged and Clara are involved, Jagged and Clara caught in the crossfire, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi exposed, Lila’s Birthday, Marinette’s birthday present to Lila, The class is pissed, cuteness, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Marinette has a sweet way of revealing Lila’s secret. Alya was right, this was going to be the best birthday present.Or: Adrien and Marinette come up with a way to expose Lila at her own surprise birthday party
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 375





	Happy Birthday, Sincerely Marinette

Marinette smiled as she walked into the school building, everyone was buzzing about hanging up party streamers. Cakes and snacks lining some white tables that were brought out of the basement of the school. 

You might be wondering what they were celebrating? Yes. They were celebrating a birthday, throwing a big party for the nicest girl in school.

Lila Rossi.

The bluenette hummed a happy tune as she made her way to Alya, pigtails dancing in their place to show her good mood. Said redhead eyed her best friend curiously, raising a brow at her eagerness for the party. 

“Alright girl, spill. You’re happy to be here and just last week you said you didn’t want to come to Lila’s birthday!” Alya asked demandingly, leaving no room for her to squirm away. 

Marinette smiled at the other girl, “That was until I made a decision to try and be nicer on her birthday. For your guy’s sake, I didn’t want to ruin her big day and all.” 

Alya smiled at her best friend, taking the shorter twig like girl in her arms. “Oh, I just knew you’d come around!” 

The bluenette hugged back, humming happily at the hug. She hasn’t had a proper one from her friend in a while. 

Pulling back, Marinette took out her phone to look for any new messages as Alya furrowed her brows. “Are you expecting a hot date to show up or something, Mari?”

Marinette flushed, “W-What? Pfff, no! It’s nothing like that, I just uh...have a big surprise for Lila planned! It's like a big I’m Sorry gift for her.” 

The reporter squealed in delight. “Oh my gosh, I bet Lila will love it! That’s so sweet of you, Marinette!”

Her arms came down on pale shoulders and held on tightly. “Alright, you  _ have _ to let me in on the secret! Pretty please? I swear, I won’t tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

Marinette tapped her chin teasily, letting her bluebell eyes fill with mirth. “Oh I don’t know Als...I might just keep it a secret.” 

Alya pulled out the babydoll eyes, whining and hanging onto her best friend. “You can’t do that to me! Please, Mari! I’ll do anything to know!” 

The young designer grinned, “Anything?

She nodded, “Anything!” 

Marinette smiled, “Good. I just want you to keep a laid back breeze about it alright? You can’t let it get out to Lila, you...wouldn’t want to ruin her surprise right?”

Amber's eyes widened, “Ok ok, I won’t tell anyone. I swear! I wouldn’t want her to be disappointed in not getting a good surprise.” 

Bluebell eyes narrowed before leaning into the other girl, bringing her hand next to her ear to whisper it. “I talked to Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale and they said they could make it today! You know how Lila and them are best friends, right? I think she’d be overjoyed to see them.” 

Alya squealed, pulling back from Marinette. “You did?! I’ve been trying for weeks!” 

Marinette flicked her pigtails dramatically over her shoulders, “It was easy peasy. Honestly, Adrien helped get contact with Clara see how she changed her number again. But I got hold of Jagged easily. Penny managed to fit this into his schedule.” 

The reporter hooked her arm around her best friend’s shoulders, “You’re literally the best, Marinette! She’ll love it!”    
  


As Alya went over to organize some things differently now that she knew who was coming, Marinette smiled. “Yes, I bet she’ll adore it.” 

  
  


When Lila got to the party, everything was already set into place. The brunette hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs of the school, brown heeled boots tapping lightly on the concrete. Lila took in a breath at the door, plastering on the most genuine looking smile she could muster before opening the door. 

The italian was surprised when as soon as she opened the door, streamers and glitter floated all around her. It hit her in the face like a ton of bricks, some of the glitter making her cough to get it out of her throat. 

Lila glared at her barf-tastic surroundings. Cheerings of ‘Happy Birthday’s was what knocked her out of her soured features. She plastered on another smile, one that was made to look shocked but happy. 

The streamers and glitter fell to the ground after a moment leaving her vision clear to see the party happening around her. Everyone was waving and greeting her. 

Maybe Lila could indulge in this attention for a while. 

Making her way through the door elegantly, she put her hands to her face. “Oh my gosh, is this all for me?!”

Rose smiled at Lila, squealing happily before rushing over to hug her. It took everything in Lila’s power not to vomit at the scent of the blonde girl’s perfume. She gave the other a few pats on the shoulder, “A-Ah thank you for the hug, Rose. But I want to say thank you to everyone.” 

The pink covered girl stepped back sheepishly, “Sorry, Lila! I was just so happy to see you!” 

Lila bit back a retort, giving a sweet smile. “I’m happy to see you too, Rose.” She gritted out, eyes turning to everyone else at her surprise party. 

Music started to play as Alya ran over to the other girl excitedly. 

“Lila! I need you to come with me, Marinette and Adrien got you a surprise and I think you’re going to love it!” Alya smiled, tugging on her hand. Lila let her bag fall to the floor as she was being dragged away. 

“O-Oh really? Are you sure it isn’t some prank…? They’ve been awfully hostile to me lately.” Lila responded meekly, Alya just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.    
  
“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s actually something really sweet this time!” 

Lila looked at the front entrance again where she was dragged back to, Alya buzzing excitedly at her side. “Alright, it’s just behind this door. Oh- Let me get this on video!” 

Alya took out her ladybug themed phone, clicking on an app to get a video rolling before giving Lila a thumbs up. 

Marinette rushed over to them both with a smile, “Happy Birthday, Lila! I hope you like your gift!” 

While Alya was pointing the camera at Lila, she couldn’t glare at the bluenette. So she decided to play nice for the time being, “Oh...thank you Marinette. I’m just happy you’re not mad at me anymore!” 

Marinette grinned, a glint reflecting in her eyes that made Lila’s stomach feel uneasy. “Of course, any time Lila!” 

Lila put her hands on the handles of the school’s main doors, taking in a deep breath and pulling them open with force. 

The heavy set doors opened with oiled hinges, slamming onto the walls behind them. There stood in the middle of it was Adrien Agreste with a happy smile on his face, and behind him, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. Penny was off to the side, but she remained a distance away as not to disturb the surprise. 

Lila visibly paled as Alya went to side profile the group, Jagged's face broke out into a grin. “Marinette! How is my favorite little niece doing, eh?” 

The superstar high fived Marinette as she twirled around before doing a dramatic fake guitar stringing. “It’s been pretty rock n’ roll! Nice to see you too, Jagged.” 

The purple haired man smiled before turning to Adrien, “Thank you for escorting us here. I would have hated to call my driver out during his lunch break.” 

Adrien smiled, “No worries, It was my pleasure Jagged.”    
  
Jagged Stone then turned back to Lila who was standing before Marinette, he furrowed his brows. “And who are you supposed to be?” He asked loudly. 

Marinette barely managed to stifle a giggle as Alya jumped up from behind her phone with the answer. “She’s Lila Rossi, don’t you remember her from saving your cat? Marinette said she got you two to come say hi to Lila since your schedules haven’t matched up with hers.” 

Clara Nightingale smiled, though it was strained. “I’m sorry but I haven’t a Lila Rossi before, Maybe I could Learn about her more?”

Alya looked at them confused, “What do you mean? You’ve both met Lila, she said you got some of your dance moves from her for your latest video.” 

  
Jagged Stone shook his head, “Sorry, but we’ve never met Lila Rossi. And I’ve never had one of those fur-demons, they always terrify fang!” 

Adrien slipped through the starting commotion at the front doors to Marinette, the bluenette was a few paces away from them too. The blonde hung an arm over her shoulders giving her a smug grin. 

“So, how do you think this is going to end, M’Lady?” Adrien asked happily. 

Marinette giggled, looking at the ruckus. “Horribly, I hope. Lila did say she missed them, I wouldn’t want to take that...privilege away from here so soon.” 

He burst out laughing when Alya’s face started to turn red, and when Nino’s name was called over there, the two heroines knew things were about to get good. So obviously, instead of intervening, they sat on the ground and watched Lila’s world unfold. 

The brunette flailed her arms and was shouting louder and louder, fake crocodile tears streaming down her face as more of their classmates came over to see what was happening. 

Marinette leaned on Adrien’s shoulder, “Should we stop this?” 

Adrien pondered for a moment, leaning his cheek against her hair. “Hm, let it last a little longer. This moment is too purr-fect to let it go to waste.”    
  


The bluenette elbowed him in the stomach, “No puns, Kitty.” 

The blonde pouted, “Why? Do they  _ bug _ you that much?” 

Marinette groaned, “Gosh, remind me why I’m stuck with you again?”

His stunning Chat Noir smirk shined through, “Because we’re meant to be, Bugaboo.” 

The young designer resigned into her fate, smiling a bit to herself as she watched Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale start to talk down the angry teenagers around them. Lila Rossi was in the middle of it all while Penny still stood at the edge, except this time she was writing down notes and pulling a few calls. 

“I do feel back for Clara and Jagged though, we left them to the animals.” 

“We’ll pay them back later with a visit from Ladybug and Chat Noir, maybe with a cake or something from your parents? I think that’s always a good make-up present, I’m pretty sure my charms will work their magic.” Adrien responded confidently.

Marinette frowned, “We’re not supposed to be using our powers for personal uses.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Common, let loose a little, bug. It’s a birthday party after all.” 

She snorted, “A ruined one.” 

Adrien kissed her forehead, looking back with a cat-like satisfaction at Lila’s frustration. “I think our present just made it better.” 

The young polka dotted hero pursed her lips, “Fine. You win this time. It is a pretty good present.” 

“I mean, if she doesn’t like her present too much we can always get her a bigger one next time.”

Marinette scoffed, “Yeah, There better not be a next time, Chatton.”

Adrien shrugged, hugging his girlfriend closer to him. “There won’t be after this, common, lighten up and enjoy Jagged and Clara’s new limited edition collaboration in person only performance.” 

Marientte snorted again, “You’re such a nerd.”

“But I’m your nerd, and you're stuck with me.” 

She scrunched up her nose, “You’re right. What was I thinking?” 

“Hey!” 

The bluenette just giggled as their smiles only grew brighter as the burden that had been on their backs for the past year was eliminated by their classmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally do this kind of cheerful fic, but I do hope it was alright. 
> 
> This was a quick little thing, but I do hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (The ending was kinda pitiful, but I tried. Banter isn’t my strong suit, sadly.)


End file.
